


Pelan-pelan saja

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Love, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: "Tzuyu, lepaskan semua ikatanmu denganku oke? Kalau berat, pelan-pelan saja."
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	Pelan-pelan saja

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Indonesian song. (Kotak - Pelan-pelan saja)

_**Kutahu kamu pasti rasa** _  
_**Apa yang kurasa** _

Gadis itu bernama Chou Tzuyu. Ia berusia tiga tahun di bawahku. Aku menyadari, bahwa beberapa bulan belakangan ia sangat agresif mendekatiku. 

_"Kak Sana, aku beli 2 es krim, kakak mau?"_

_"Kak Sana, bisa temenin aku ke toko buku?"_

_"Kak Sana, lagi senggang ga?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu sering kali menggangguku. Jujur, aku kurang nyaman dengan caranya ini.

**_Kutahu cepat atau lambat_ **  
**_Kamu 'kan mengerti_ **

Ya, kami pun berpacaran. Itu terjadi setelah tiga kali ia menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku pikir, mungkin ada baiknya aku mencoba berpacaran dengan gadis ini. Siapa tahu, perasaanku akan berubah bukan?

Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi, meski hampir setahun kami menjalani hubungan, aku tak memiliki perasaan istimewa padanya.

Aku harap, ia akan mengerti. Cepat atau lambat. Kalau hubungan ini, hanyalah hubungan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan baginya.

**_Hati bila dipaksakan_ **  
**_Pasti takkan baik_ **

Aku sudah tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padanya lebih dari ini.

Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura seakan aku mencintainya.

**_Pantasnya kamu mencintai  
Yang juga cintai dirimu  
Cinta kamu_ **

Ya, ia pantas untuk bersama orang yang mencintainya.

Aku tahu, gadis secantik ia banyak yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya.

Ia bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

**_Lepaskanlah ikatanmu dengan aku_ **  
**_Biar kamu senang_ **

Aku mengajak Tzuyu bertemu di sebuah cafe dekat kampusku. Ia langsung datang, karena memang beberapa minggu ini, aku sedang disibukkan oleh kuliah. Aku tak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuknya.

"Kak Sana! Maaf telat ya.. Kakak nunggu lama?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Engga kok, hehehe."

"Kakak udah pesen makan?"

"Aku udah pesen jus aja, kamu gih pesen."

"Iya."

Tzuyu memesan milkshake dan kentang goreng. Setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan untuknya, Sana mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tzu..."

"Iya, kak?"

"Kita, putus aja ya?"

"Lho? Kenapa kak? Ada yang salah sama aku? Bilang aja kak, tolong. Aku janji aku bakal beruba-"

"Enggak, Tzu. Kamu ga ada yang salah, sama sekali ga ada."

"Tapi-"

"Yang salah di sini aku. Aku yang terlalu yakin bisa membalas perasaan orang yang udah sepenuh hati tulus sama aku, tapi aku ga bisa. Aku bener-bener ga bisa bales perasaan kamu, Tzu."

"Tapi, kenapa kak? Ada yang salah dari aku? Ada yang kurang?"

"No, bukan gitu..."

"Terus kenapa, kak?

"Aku pengen kamu bahagia, tanpa aku. Kamu pasti bisa nyari kebahagiaan lain."

**_Bila berat melupakan aku_ **  
**_Pelan-pelan saja_ **

"Kak, perasaan aku ke kak Sana udah terlalu dalem, kak. Aku ga bisa."

"Tzuyu.. Aku kenal kamu. Kamu pasti bisa."

"Tapi kak-"

"Tzu, kalau kamu emang sayang sama aku, kamu pasti bisa ngelepas aku dengan ikhlas. Ya? Kalau emang kita berjodoh, pasti kita bersatu."

"Kak..."

"Coba pelan-pelan lupain aku ya? Sedikit demi sedikit."

**_Tak ada niat menyakiti_ **  
**_Inilah hatiku_ **

Tzuyu menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak menyangka, setelah berjalan dengan bersemangat menuju tempat janjiannya bertemu (mantan) pacarnya ini, berakhir pada perubahan statusnya menjadi single.

"Tzuyu. Aku bener-bener ga berniat buat nyakitin kamu. Aku ga bisa bohongin perasaan aku lagi lebih dari ini," jelas Sana dengan lembut.

"Tapi kakak nyakitin aku dengan mutusin hubungan ini!" teriak Tzuyu.

**_Pantasnya kamu mencintai_ **  
**_Yang juga cintai dirimu_ **  
**_Cinta kamu_ **

"Tzuyu... kamu pantas buat disayang. _You're totally adorable, you know?_ Kamu berhak buat dapetin kasih sayang, dan aku ga bisa ngasih itu."

"Aku ga masalah dengan itu kak, aku pengen tetep mencintai kakak dengan cara aku sendiri."

" _No_ , Tzuyu. _You don;t deserve this._ Aku mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi aku bilang ini buat kebaikan kamu. Kamu, harus cari orang yang bener-bener sayang sama kamu."

Sana pun berlalu, meninggalkan Tzuyu yang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

**_Lepaskanlah ikatanmu dengan aku_ **  
**_Biar kamu senang_ **  
**_Bila berat melupakan aku_ **  
**_Pelan-pelan saja_ **


End file.
